Nerds of a Feather
by AnimationNut
Summary: Ally Hamilton thought moving to New York City and living with her Uncle J. Jonah Jameson would be the worst thing to happen to her. Then she gets kidnapped by multiple villians, gets rescued and gets kidnapped again. Yeah, she was starting to see a cycle.
1. Arrival in New York City

**This is my first Spectacular Spiderman fic, so please be nice :) I do not own Spiderman or the TV series, Spectacular Spiderman. **

**I hope I got Jameson in character.**

**Reviews are nice, flames are not. Thank ya!**

**Arrival in New York City**

Sharp green eyes were locked on the large building of the Dailey Bugle before her. A scowl crossed her pale face and she crossed her arms tightly against her chest. She was not happy about this arrangement and was trying to stall the inevitable.

Moving to New York City was one thing, but being ditched by her own mother? That just stung.

"I hope she has fun touring the world without me," the girl muttered scathingly, kicking at the sidewalk brushing white flakes from her long black hair. Jocelyn Hamilton (nee Jameson) had decided she needed to get out and see the world, but most importantly to recuperate from the stress the divorce had caused her.

_Bull! _Ally Hamilton thought bitterly. Her mother never really wanted children. She didn't want to be tied down. But her father wanted a child and voila! Jocelyn got herself a daughter.

Of course, her parents never told her this. Ally was smart enough to figure it out for herself. She had always been a daddy's girl, and her mother had interacted with her as little as possible. Then the arguments started, and Ally found herself shipped to New York with her bags.

Ally did not blame her father at all. All he wanted was to settle down with a family. But Jocelyn simply needed to be free, spend days travelling and spending money like nobody's business. Their marriage just wouldn't last.

"At least Mother managed to house me for two years..." Ally muttered. Her parents divorced when she was ten, and her father had gotten a promotion and had to move to the other side of the world. He could not uproot his daughter from her life in Florida and left with the promise he would visit as soon as possible.

Dallas Hamilton thought his ex-wife would be able to keep their daughter until she turned eighteen. But no! Jocelyn needed some freedom, and immediately arranged for her brother to take care of Ally until her tour was finished.

"This sucks!" Ally grumbled. It was bad enough she was taken from her friends back in Florida, but now she was expected to attend Midtown High.

Being a twelve-year old genius wasn't what it was all cracked up to be.

The raven-haired girl let out a long, drawn out sigh before scooping up her bags and pushing the glass doors open with her boot. Clutching three suitcases and one duffle bag was no easy task, and the elevator seemed so far away...

"Hey! Need some help?"

Ally glanced up at the brown-haired teen that came to assist her. "If you want, assistance would be lovely."

He smiled. "You do realize this is a newspaper office and not a hotel right?" He asked as he picked up two suitcases and entered the elevator.

"Funny," she muttered. "I don't suppose you know where J. Jonah Jameson is?"

The boy looked at her in surprise. "Actually, I was going up to see him right now." He pushed one of the floor buttons and the elevator started cruising upwards. They stood in silence for a moment before the boy spoke. "Okay, I can't handle the curiosity. Why are you going to see my boss with an armload of bags?"

Ally arched an eyebrow. "Uncle J is your boss? Huh, I never thought he would ever hire a teenager."

The boy did a double-take. "_You're _Jameson's niece?" He cried.

"Yes. By the way, I must apologize for my terrible manners. I am Ally Hamilton." Ally tucked her duffle under one arm and held out her hand. The boy smirked a bit and shook it firmly.

"And I'm Peter Parker; freelance photographer of the Bugle."

The elevator dinged and the two weaved through the collection of desks. Ally ignored the curious stares and watched as Peter knocked a door. A booming voice shouted, "Get in here already!"

"Hi, Mr Jameson," Peter greeted as he set Ally's suitcases by Jonah's desk. "I have some more pictures for you."

"Who's the pipsqueak?" The gruff man asked curtly, eyeing her with a frown on his face.

Ally arched an eyebrow. "Okay, now I'm hurt. It's me! Your niece? Ally Hamilton?"

Realization dawned across the man's face. "Ally? I haven't seen you in ages kid!" He ruffled her hair and then looked at the collection of bags. "Er...are you planning on staying at hotel or something? And where's your mother?"

_You can't be serious... _Ally thought in disbelief. "Didn't Mother call you?"

"No...Should she have?"

"Um...Mom kind of went on an around-the-world tour, Dad's across the globe doing business and I am now a child of divorced parents. And Mom...decided it would be best if I came here and lived with you."

The explosion of curses that came from the editor caused Peter too hastily drop his pictures on his boss' desk and clamp his hands over Ally's ears. The girl scowled and got out of his grip, storming back into the main office and deciding to wait out her uncle's little temper tantrum.

"This is just great!" Ally snapped to herself. "Mom doesn't even have the decency to _ask _her own brother if he would watch me for who-knows-how-long?"

She collapsed on top of her suitcases and rested her chin in her hands. Oh yeah, this year was going to epically suck.


	2. Pre Teen Genius

**I do not own Spiderman or the TV series, Spectacular Spiderman. **

**Reviews are nice, flames are not. Thank ya!**

**Pre-Teen Genius**

Betty Brant had worked for Jonah long enough to know that when he had a temper tantrum, it was best to just wait it out and calmly nod at everything he said. But she was puzzled as to why a child arrived at his office with bags.

"I suppose you're the reason he's in a fury," she said, approaching the child who was sitting in front of Jonah's office patiently.

The black-haired girl looked up at her. "Well...it's my mother actually. But I can't say I didn't expect it. It would be just like her to ship me off to Uncle J and not tell him about it." She scowled briefly before smiling back. "I'm Ally Hamilton."

"Betty Brant, employee for J. Jonah Jameson himself." Betty hesitated, unsure if she should question why the girl was shipped to New York before deciding it was none of her business. "I better get back to work. It seems like a good idea not to give Jonah a reason to jump down my throat."

At this moment the door slammed open and Ally found herself being pulled into the office while Peter was being shoved out. He offered a quick smile of encouragement before the door was slammed in his face. Ally sat in one of the chairs and watched her uncle pace his office, muttering under his breath. "So...does this mean I have to go back to Florida?"

Jonah halted his pacing and whirled around to face her. "What do you mean you're parents are divorced? What'd your father do? I never liked that man..."

Ally felt a quick pulse of anger before quickly dismissing it. She didn't remember much about her Uncle J, considering that they only had time to visit him during Christmas and Thanksgiving. But one thing had always stood out; Uncle J had a big mouth and a hot temper.

"Actually, he and Mom had different views on where they wanted their life to head," she said coolly. "Mom wanted to be free and Dad wanted to settle down. So, they divorced and Dad left on business."

"What about your mother?" Jonah snapped, running a hand through his black hair. "She would have called! Sent an e-mail or-"

"Come on Uncle J. You know Mom can be...unpredictable and wild and _completely irresponsible!_" The last part was said angrily.

"I admit she can be a bit..." Jonah struggled to think of a proper word before finally finishing with, "impulsive."

Ally snorted but didn't say anything. "Well, Mom is off somewhere and Dad is in Tokyo. Yes, you heard me, Tokyo. Can I stay with you?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course you can! By the way, are you sick or something?" Jonah asked, dropping back behind his desk and typing away at his computer. "You're pale as a ghost! I thought Florida beach bums were supposed to be tan?"

Ally stared at the ceiling in exasperation. "I seem to have an inability to tan, Uncle J."

"Humph. Your Aunt Joan is out doing errands so I'll give you my spare key. You remember the address, right kid?" Jonah slid his spare house key across the desk, his eyes never leaving his computer screen.

"Yes Uncle J." There were benefits to having a near-perfect memory.

"Good. I suppose I'll have to enrol at one of the elementary schools...you don't mind public, do you? I hate private schools. Full of stuck up jerks."

Ally cast a glance at the ceiling, trying to control her patience. "Actually, the only thing my Mom seemed to have done before my arrival was set me up a spot at Midtown High."

"Midtown High?" Jonah snapped. "I thought you were twelve! Do you have some sort youth potion or something? How many birthdays did I miss?"

"Uncle J, I'm a genius," she explained patiently. "My grade level surpasses grade seven, eight and nine. The board is even skipping me over grade ten. I'll be the first twelve year-old to be bumped all the way to Grade 11." Not exactly something she was looking forward too...

Jonah, however, was grinning broadly. "Ha! Success is in the Jameson blood! I'm a successful editor, your cousin is one of the best astronauts in the state, and your mother is socially connected to the best! And you're a genius! ROBBIE!"

Ally ran a hand down her face as one of Johan's employees entered his office immediately. "Yes?"

"Front page tomorrow! My niece; first twelve-year old to be skipped four grades! Local genius! Get on it!"

"Right away," the dark skinned man said and left. Ally slipped the key in her pocket and gathered up her bags.

"I better get going Uncle J. I'll see you later!" Ally quickly left Jonah's office and entered the main one. "Uh, Peter?"

The teen smiled. "Hey! I thought I'd wait for you. Do you need-"

"-any help? Yes please." Ally smiled gratefully as Peter took a few bags and headed for the elevator. She paused and glanced at the man called Robbie. "Er, is there any chance you can make that article as small as possible? Like, miniscule?"

Robbie smiled apologetically. "I'm sure you know your uncle. Which means...?"

"When he wants to brag, he's going to brag." Ally finished wearily. "So much for my first being quiet and normal."

"Kid, I don't think a twelve-year old in Grade 11 will go by unnoticed." Robbie said in amusement.

"Hey, I can pretend."

Peter held the elevator and Ally quickly entered. "Wow. Being a junior at twelve...that must nerve-wracking."

"A little. Where do you go?"

"Lucky for you I go to Midtown High as well." Peter slung an arm around her shoulders and smirked. "I can tell you who the jerks are and who the nice people are."

Ally arched an eyebrow. "Lucky me, indeed."

The two emerged into the cold winter afternoon. Ally hailed a cab and Peter helped put her bags in the trunk. "I got it from here," she assured Peter.

"Well...alright. Tell you what, if you want I can bring you to Midtown High and show you around."

Ally snorted and put on her seatbelt. "Are you hitting on me?"

Peter laughed and wiped some snow from his eyes. "You wish. I thought it'd be the nice thing to do. Besides, I think we'll get along great."

She surveyed him critically before smirking. "You're a geek, aren't you?"

"Tell me the truth; is it that obvious?"

"Nah. Call it geek instinct," she joked. "I'd love to be shown Midtown High before my first day. But its Saturday...isn't it closed?"

"Some clubs operate on weekends," he explained. "Midtown High is pretty big on that kind of stuff."

"Then I'll see you later Peter Parker." Ally smiled. "Meet me back here in an hour?"

"See you then." Peter waved as the taxi took off, a smile on his face.

...

An hour later Ally found herself in front of the rather impressive building of Midtown High. She shoved her mitten-covered hands in her jean pockets and watched the snow fall from the grey sky. She wasn't used to the cold winter weather, being from sunny Florida, but she always liked snow.

"Hey!" Peter greeted, coming up towards her with a smile.

Ally smirked. "You're late."

"You're early," he teased back. "I'm freezing, let's get inside."

The two entered the building and Ally stared around in awe. Her old school was pretty small compared to this place. "Geez, how do you get to your classes on time?"

Peter laughed. "You get used to it."

Ally glanced at the trophy case and noticed many sports trophies along with academic trophies. "So, this place big on football?"

"You have no idea," Peter muttered.

"Big jerks?" Ally asked sympathetically. She had had her fair share of bullies back in Florida.

"Well, not all of them. But most of them, yeah," Peter agreed. "You'll find out which ones are the jerks on your first day."

He showed her around the many floors, and Ally couldn't believe how many stairs the school had. Would it kill them to invest in an elevator or something?

Peter approached a classroom door and knocked. A male voice called, "Come in," and Peter pushed the door open.

Ally found herself in the school's science lab. A grin crossed her face as she looked at all the beakers, Bunsen Burners, lab tables and safety equipment. Science was most definitely her favourite subject.

A man in a lab coat and sporting a black moustache looked up from the papers he had been grading. "Mr. Parker? What are you doing here on the weekend?"

Peter grinned. "Hey, Professor Warren. I just wanted to drop by and show-"

"Ally Hamilton?" Aaron Warren exclaimed, slapping his papers on his desk and standing up in excitement. "What is Florida's resident genius doing in New York?"

Ally felt her hand being shaken up and down eagerly. She managed a grin and said, "Well, I'll be attending Midtown High. I skipped four grades, being a genius and all."

"How exciting! Would you mind showing me your work sometimes?" Professor Warren asked hopefully.

"Sure thing, Professor." Ally answered.

Peter took Ally by the shoulders and gently moved her towards the door. "I know you'd probably like to stay and chat, but I was hoping to catch Principal Davies before he left."

"Of course, of course! I'll be seeing you soon, Miss. Hamilton."

When the two entered the hallway once more Peter shook his head. "Exactly how much of a genius are you?"

Ally snorted, pulling her hat down over her forehead. "Peter, I skipped four grades and I'm only twelve. I'm the first pre-teen to ever be a junior. I've been interviewed countless times and spoken at way too many science conventions."

"That must be rough," Peter said softly. He knew what it was like to have a gift and have no choice but to use it. After all, if Spider-Man wasn't around, then a lot of people would be hurt.

Ally shrugged. "You get used to it. Besides, considering Uncle J is going to run a front-page print on his genius niece, I'm not going to be unnoticed for long."

Peter halted suddenly. "Er...front page, you say?"

Ally sighed and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. "Yup. But everyone was bound to find out sooner or later."

Peter twisted his hands behind his back nervously. A genius in New York could be a dangerous thing, especially if you happened to know many super villains that inhabited the place. "Have you heard of Spider-Man?"

Ally looked at him incredulously. "Spider-Who? Is that some kind of band or something?"

"Never mind," he said hastily. She probably wouldn't believe him, and he supposed Spider-Man would be saving her eventually.

But with a genius as his new friend, keeping his secret a secret might be a _lot _more difficult.

**If I type anything Jonah says that may offend you (ex. Florida beach bums) I really don't mean it. It's just something I feel Jonah would say.**

**Review please :)**


	3. Worst First Day Ever

**I do not own Spiderman or the TV series, Spectacular Spiderman. **

**Reviews are nice, flames are not. Thank ya!**

**Worst First Day Ever**

Ally brushed out her raven hair and yanked on her white wool hat. She quickly checked her reflection in the mirror hanging over the dresser (skinny jeans, black ankle boots, and black sweater) and grabbed her backpack.

Her first night in New York wasn't as bad as she expected. Aunt Joan had been surprised at her arrival but instantly set her up in the guest room and took her out shopping. Ally tried protesting the amount of new school supplies and clothes that were being bought, but her aunt insisted. It made Ally feel slightly guilty at being dumped on her doorstep, but was extremely grateful that they weren't showing any concern over it.

"Mother better send them a thank-you card or something," she muttered. She cast a quick glance at the newspaper resting on her bed and sighed. True to his word, there was a front page story on Ally Hamilton; kid genius. She was embarrassed (who wouldn't be?) but she had to agree with Robbie; a twelve year old attending Grade 11 would not go unnoticed.

"Dear, why are you wearing your mittens inside?" Joan asked when her niece arrived at the kitchen table.

Ally shrugged. "I'm freezing. I'm not used to the cold weather. Thanks again for everything. I know this is sudden and-"

Joan waved a hand dismissively. "It's no trouble! We certainly can't leave you on the streets, can we?" Joan had never really liked Jonah's sister (although she would never admit it) and pitied her niece. She was twelve years old with both parents halfway around the world and abandoned by her mother. Joan could not understand how a woman could do that to her own child.

"Are you hungry?" Joan asked just as her husband entered the kitchen, throwing on his jacket and picking up a piece of toast.

"No, I'm good." Ally answered, shouldering her backpack.

"Do you ever eat?" Jonah asked, looking Ally from head to toe. "You're like a flagpole! Where does the food go? Are you on one of those rabbit food Florida diets? I'll never understand those..."

"I have a fast metabolism Uncle J," the pre-teen answered. But she picked up a piece of sausage to pacify her uncle and waved goodbye before heading out into the frigid New York morning.

...

Ally smiled with relief when she spotted Peter Parker waiting for her by the fountain. "I'm really glad to see you."

"Miss me already?" Peter joked. He found it amazing how at ease he was around Ally.

"You wish," she teased back. "I'm actually surprised at how fast Midtown High works. I got my schedule yesterday morning! The day after you showed me around!"

"The last thing Midtown wants is to possibly lose the chance to educate a world-famous genius." Peter paused before adding, "But I'm pretty sure there's nothing you _don't _know."

"I wouldn't say that. Knowledge is unlimited, after all."

The two entered the building and Ally was instantly approached by a junior with blonde hair and glasses. "So it's true. Ally Hamilton is in New York and attending Midtown High."

"Hey, I'm not exactly thrilled about it." Ally said. "I mean, do you see anyone my age around here?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Gwen Stacy. When it came out in the Bugle that you were in New York, I just couldn't believe it. It's a pretty big change from sunny Florida."

"I'm sure I'll get used to the freezing cold weather that happens four months a year, give or take," she responded.

"So Peter, already gotten yourself acquainted with Jameson's niece. Hoping for a raise?" Gwen teased, pushing her glasses up and smiling.

Peter blushed. "What? Of course not! I met her at the Bugle and thought I'd show her around."

Ally suddenly felt incredible awkward. The look the two were sharing certainly didn't scream 'just friends'. "Okay, I think I'm going to head off to class."

"Do you want me to show you there?" Peter asked with the blush still on his cheeks.

"I'm a big girl P-okay; I'm a _smart _girl Peter." Ally corrected herself midsentence, suddenly aware that she was the shortest person (so far anyway) in the building. "I'll be fine. You don't have to be my personal bodyguard you know."

"I know, I know. But just so you know, you have a reserved spot at our lunch table." Peter informed her.

Gwen broke her gaze and smiled warmly at her. "That's right. You're part of the geeks now."

Ally snorted. "I've _always _been a part of the geeks. I'll see you guys later!"

The pre-teen took off back down the hall. She stared at her schedule and then at the classroom door numbers. She pictured the layout of the school in her mind and took the appropriate route. Sometimes being a genius wasn't bad at all.

"Hey! Short-Stuff! Did you get lost on the way to the elementary school or something?"

The raven-haired girl quelled a groan of annoyance and turned around. Sure enough, a crowd of football jocks and cheerleaders were hanging out by the bank of lockers she had just passed. "Actually, I go to school here."

The blonde boy barked out laughing. "Please! At least give a _believable _excuse. A ten-year old in high school? Yeah right."

Ally was slightly offended. "I'm twelve! And I'm a genius, for your information."

"Hey! I recognize you! You're that girl on the front page of the Bugle!" A Hispanic girl in a cheerleader outfit exclaimed. "You're like, the first kid to skip four grades!"

"I'm the first pre-teen to skip all the way to junior year," Ally corrected. "But yes, that's me."

"Great! Another geek to clog up my air!" The blonde cheerleader said snidely.

Ally arched an eyebrow and locked her green eyes on the blonde cheerleader. "And another airhead to give me a migraine."

Her jaw dropped in shock while the football jocks laughed. Even the blonde's friend was covering her mouth to hide her giggles. Ally winked and walked away, silently congratulating herself.

...

"Who is who in the popular crowd?" Ally asked a few hours later as she grabbed her lunch tray and sat at a table with Peter and Gwen. Her morning classes had gone alright since Peter was in most of them. Although she really wished Professor Warren hadn't basically given the class her life story. Hey, even a kid genius had some fans.

Peter glanced at her with a slight frown on his face. "What did they do?"

"Why do you assume they did anything?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Peter and the popular crowd don't really get along; specifically with one football jock." She took a bite of her sandwich and gave Peter a sympathetic look.

The brown-haired teen scowled stabbed at his apple with his fork. "The blonde jock is Flash Thompson. Let's just say I'm his designated punching bag."

"Rough," she said gently. "But he didn't really give me any trouble."

"Well, he may be a jerk, but even he won't hit a girl." Peter muttered. "The big guy is Kenny Kong, and the larger black guy is Randy Robertson. He's okay, and Kenny's...iffy. The shorter black guy is Hobie Brown. I guess he's alright; although I've never heard him speak before. The redhead is...Harry Osborn."

Ally memorized each name and face. "Okay, what about the girls?"

"The dark-haired girl is Liz Allan and the blonde is Sally Avril."

Ally nodded at the name, a slight smirk on her face. "Thanks for the information."

"So which one messed with you?" Gwen asked. "I mean, it's often they let a geek walk past without saying something."

"Oh, it's nothing of importance." Ally said airily. "Hey, Peter, can I have your cookie?"

...

Aside from a few nasty glares from Sally, Ally's first day went pretty well. Gwen didn't seem to mind having a pre-teen added to the clique and Ally instantly noted the slight chemistry between Gwen and Peter.

"High school romance," she sighed as she walked home. "I think that's one thing I'll never understand."

Snowflakes fell gently from the sky and landed in her dark hair. The girl bit her lip when she realized Christmas would be in a few weeks. She still felt guilty for being dumped on her aunt and uncle (even though that wasn't something she could control) and was kind of upset at not spending Christmas with her father. Heck, she would even miss her mother (although not _too _much).

A puff of breath appeared in the cold air when she let out a sigh. "It could be worse Ally. At least you found some friends and the teachers are nice. There might not be a beach, but there's some other cool stuff around here."

Something strong and hard wrapped around her waist and yanked her upward. She twisted her head around to give her attacker a piece of her mind (and her fist) but could only gape in shock.

A man (at least, she thought it was a man) with mechanical arms strapped to his back was staring at her with a cold grin on his face. "Florida's resident genius is in New York. How lucky! For me."

Ally blinked. The confusion was overriding her fear, but she had enough sense to let out an ear-piercing streak before she was struck across the head. As her vision faded to black, her last thought was;

_This is the _worst _first day ever._


	4. New York City's Hero

**I do not own Spiderman or the TV series, Spectacular Spiderman. **

**Reviews are nice, flames are not. Thank ya!**

**New York City's Hero**

Ally was the type of person to believe in the impossible. Anything could be done as long as you worked hard at it. But when she woke up and stared blearily at her surroundings, she was having a hard time processing the fact she had been kidnapped by an octopus man.

And it was only her third day in New York City.

"I hope this doesn't become a habit," she muttered under her breath. She looked around the empty warehouse and ignored her throbbing headache. She was tied to a metal chair, smack in the center of the cement floor. "Um...excuse me?"

"Ah, you're awake." A smooth voice said, and the octopus man emerged from the shadows. He was wearing goggles and some sort of suit.

"Er...who are you?" Ally asked. "I mean, do you have an alias or something? You seem like the type of person to have an alias."

"I am Doctor Octopus. And you, my dear, will assist me in my plan to take over the crime scene in New York City." The man answered, slowly moving towards her.

Ally stared at him in disbelief. "Am I being punked? Doctor Octopus? Really? Where's the originality?"

The Doctor loomed over her, teeth bared. "You will not mock me! Unless you want to see the light of day again, you _will _help me hack into the main computer circuits of this city."

"So...I either help you hack into the system that will give you ultimate control over the technology in New York City, or I die." Ally said bluntly, and one eyebrow rose. "See, if I refuse and you kill me, what good does that do you?"

The doctor could not help but be thrown off. "You should be shaking in fear at my very presence!" He shouted. "In fact, you should be honoured that I am offering you the chance to partake in such an opportunity!"

Ally snorted. "Dude, I'm a genius. That means I'm not stupid. You need me to do your dirty work because you _can't_."

"Burned by your own hostage! That's gotta sting." A new voice joined the party and Ally watched as the doctor got tied up in some sort of webbing. A figure in a red and blue costume dropped down from the ceiling and untied her. "So, how about I take care of the bad guy and you run like crazy?"

Ally grabbed her bag from the dusty floor. "Sounds like a plan. I'm guessing your Spider-Man?"

"Does my reputation proceed all the way to Florida?" Spider-Man asked. "I'm honoured!"

The pre-teen rolled her green eyes and took off. She ducked the metal pinchers that tried to grab her and bolted out the broken side door. She sprinted down the long concrete drive before hitting the main part of the city.

Ally halted in front of the park and caught her breath. She scanned the blue sky and scatterings of people. "Geez...now I know what Peter meant by Spider-Man. Only Mom would send me to a city that has a superhero and super villains."

She stretched out and glanced at cell phone screen. She had only been kidnapped for approximately ten minutes. "Spider-Man sure does work fast." Ally dialled a few buttons and waited for someone to answer. "Taxi service? Yeah, can you send down a cab towards the West end of Central Park? Thanks."

After this, there was no way she was walking home alone.

...

Peter tucked his mask into his book bag and sighed. He managed to tie up the Doc and sent him off to the cops. But his assumption was correct; Ally would be in constant danger in New York City. He would keep close to her at all times and make sure she stayed safe.

"Peter? Is that you?" His aunt called from the kitchen when he shut the front door.

"It's me, Aunt May." He greeted his aunt with a kiss on the cheek and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the kitchen table. "Do you need me to get anything for you?"

May smiled. "Oh dear, you must stop worrying. I'm perfectly fine. Do you have any homework?"

"Nope," he replied with a grin. "I finished it all." Besides, when did a superhero have time for homework?

"That's lovely! But I suppose you have some pictures of Spider-Man to take, am I right?"

Peter grinned. "Uh...not tonight Aunt May." Thanks to Ally, he had gotten his Spidey pictures early. "I might be late coming home tomorrow. I want to show the new girl around."

"That's very nice of you dear." May cleaned up the table and put the dishes away. "Why don't you invite her over so I can meet her? I like to get to know all your friends."

Peter rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'll ask her tomorrow." He hurried upstairs so he could upload his pictures and send them in before Jameson blew a gasket.

...

Ally tossed her bag on the leather couch and padded barefoot into the sparkling kitchen. She spotted a plate of peanut butter cookies resting in the middle of the oak table. She scooped one up and took a bite. Her Aunt Joan was washing dishes and she glanced up from the soapy bubbles to greet her niece. "How was your first day?"

"Pretty good, I guess." She didn't feel the need to worry her aunt about what had happened. "I'm going to do some work upstairs."

The raven-haired girl jogged upstairs and entered her room. A homesick sigh escaped her lips as she stared out her window. The fluffy white snow was a drastic change from the sunny beaches of Florida. And considering the fact there was a good chance her life would be in continuous jeopardy, it just made her more depressed.

"Christmas is in two and a half weeks," she muttered, collapsing in her soft bed and staring at her beige walls. "For my Mom's sake, I hope Dad doesn't call. Because if he does, all heck is going break loose."

The last thing Dallas would have wanted was for his daughter to be shipped off to live with her uncle. He would get mad, and then Jocelyn would get defensive, the battles would start and Ally would end up in the middle.

Ally pulled her purple laptop from her bag and powered it up. She didn't have any homework (the last time she had homework was in third grade) and so she figured she would see if any of her 'Florida beach bum' friends were online.

And tomorrow, if she happened to get kidnapped again, she would show these New York jerks she would not be pushed around.


	5. Bird of Prey

**I do not own Spiderman or the TV series, Spectacular Spiderman. **

**Reviews are nice, flames are not. Thank ya!**

**Bird of Prey**

Ally shuffled downstairs the next morning, eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. Apparently, when you got kidnapped, you started to feel paranoid after a while. "Only me," she muttered, grabbing a banana from the ceramic breakfast bowl in the middle of the kitchen table and heading towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"The place where I learn stuff," Ally replied to her uncle sarcastically. _Although I could probably teach _them _a lot more than they could teach me, _she thought.

Jonah rolled his eyes and glared at her over the morning newspaper (the Daily Bugle, of course). "Smart aleck, that's not what I meant. There's a perfectly good plate of bacon right in front of you, and you pick a banana!"

"I fail to see why this has anything to do with me going to school." Ally arched an eyebrow and slipped on her backpack. When Jonah looked at her in confusion, Ally explained. "You asked me where I was going. I'm going to school. I don't see how bacon fits into-"

"Get out of here!"

...

Ally brushed the snowflakes from her jacket as she entered Midtown High. She knew it was going to be a long day, considering she could hardly keep her eyes open. A hand landed on her shoulder and she yelped, whirling around and ready to punch.

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed, taking a step backwards and holding up his hands, silently scolding himself for not being more careful. Of course she would be on guard today; who wouldn't after the experience she had? "It's just me!"

Ally let her fist fall to her side and she placed the other over her pounding heart. "I'm really sorry about that...I'm just extremely jumpy today."

"I don't blame you," Peter muttered. Ally arched an eyebrow at this.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Peter paled slightly, not intending for her to hear. "Oh! Nothing, I was just...rambling. Come on, we better get to class."

The dark-haired girl watched as Peter hastily made his way down the hall. Something weird was going on...other than spider-themed superheroes and whacked villains. Shrugging, she rushed after her friend, figuring she would find out what was going on soon enough.

She always did.

...

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Gwen asked worriedly. Ally's head rested on the plastic tabletop, her eyes fluttering closed every so often. The twelve-year old jumped and sat up, shoving her hair away from her tired green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted, that's all." Ally managed a smile. "I think the cold weather is just taking a toll on me. I really miss the sandy beaches and hot sun."

"It's definitely a huge change," Gwen agreed. "How about we help you get used to it?"

"Yeah!" Peter grinned. "It's always popular this time of year to go ice-skating. We can teach you how."

Ally shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Great. We'll meet up in front of Rockefeller Center on Saturday at one." Gwen checked her watch and sighed. "I better get going. I've been roped into tutoring Sally for math and science."

"Good luck," Ally and Peter chorused. Gwen grimaced and grabbed her empty tray before leaving.

"Hey, Ally, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Peter asked, remembering his aunt's request.

Ally arched an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out?"

"For the last time, I don't have a thing for you. Have you always been this conceited?" Peter teased. Ally rolled her eyes.

"I think it's a consequence of having so many cheerleaders in the area. And yes, I would love to come to dinner with you. Wait...will you be cooking?"

"Aren't you hilarious," he muttered. "No, my Aunt will. She wants to meet you, and I figured I might as well get the embarrassment over with."

"Oh, will she pull out your baby albums? I hope so." Ally clapped her hands in glee as Peter blushed a brilliant red.

"Can I retract my invitation?"

"Nope. Now I better get going. I promised Professor Warren I would-"

She was drowned out by screams of horror and fear as the far wall in the cafeteria got torn apart, plaster and glass flying everywhere. People dove under tables or just booked it. Peter gasped before jumping up and taking off. Ally started to protest when she figured she might as well book it. She had a feeling these creeps were after her.

"I hate being a genius," she hissed as she got to her feet and sprinted from the cafeteria. She made it down the hallway before she was grabbed and taken away-into the air.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ally cried as they flew from the doors and into the chilly air. She craned her neck upwards and got a good look at her captor. He was a skinny man with a vulture-like face, and his costume was definitely vulture-themed.

_Man...Spiders, octopuses and vultures. What's next, a lion?_

"So..." Ally drawled, trying to keep calm as they flew high above New York City, the cars and people looking like ants from their position. "Are you going to give me a typical villain rant, or am I going to have to guess your name and intentions?"

"Silence, child! You will help me in the downfall of OsCorp or suffer the wrath of the Vulture!"

It was hard not to know what OsCorp was when you kept tabs on their continuous work. As irritating as Norman Osborn was, he had some decent ideas. Ally had met him a few times at some of the conventions she went to.

"Er...how am I supposed to do that?" Ally asked, green eyes darting about in hopes of seeing Spider-Man somewhere. Her confidence in defeating any future captors now dropped significantly. It seemed that the majority of these people were scientists gone rogue.

"You are the genius, child." Vulture growled, keeping his eyes alert for the arachnid menace. "I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem creating a virus to wipe out the entirety of Osborn's system."

"I'm not a miracle worker!" Ally cried, exasperated. "Seriously, do you know how long it takes to create a fully operational virus to attack other computer systems, especially one like Osborn's?"

"Aw, Beaky, we're kidnapping children now? Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower."

Relief flowed through Ally when the red and blue hero swung around the building and kicked the unprepared Vulture in the face. She let out a shriek as the villain let her go. She fell towards the ground, the wind rushing past her ears and heart pounding in her chest. Something grabbed onto her ankle, and she dangled in thin air.

"What the heck?" Ally kept a tight hold on her bag and stared at the thick strands of webbing that had her tied to the balcony of an apartment building. "Well...this is safe."

She could hear Spider-Man and Vulture battling it out and she didn't want to stick around to be plucked by the bird again. Wrapping the strap of her bag around her waist she started to pull herself up, gripping the webbing with both hands. "Maybe I should join some sort of sport extracurricular...I think I'll need it."

Ally managed to swing herself onto the balcony and she let out the breath she had been holding. She peeled the webbing off of her boots and stood up, scanning the greyish skies for her saviour.

"You okay?"

Ally jumped when Spider-Man suddenly swung down in front of her. "Yeah...thanks a lot. I have a feeling this is going to become a habit..."

"They'll get tired of you soon enough." Spider-Man promised. "They're like little children; they obsess over something for a short amount of time before being distracted by something else. In the meantime, maybe you should take some self-defense classes or maybe a sport to keep yourself in shape."

"I hate sports..." Ally muttered, but nodded. "Can you get me down from here?"

"I can give you a lift home, if you want."

"Home?" Ally repeated, glancing at her watch. "But it's the middle of the day! I have school to get to."

"A deranged bird-themed villain broke into the school and kidnapped one of the brightest people in the world. I think that's a valid reason to shut the school down."

Ally groaned. "Does that mean everyone knows about it?"

"Only the majority of everyone..." Spider-Man offered his hand. Ally sighed and took it, and Spider-Man swung her all the way to her uncle's home. She thanked her hero before running up the steps and rushing inside before anyone else decided to jump out and grab her.

"Hey, I'm home!"

"Ally!" Joan breathed; dropping the phone she had clutched in her hand and rushed for her niece. Ally was wrapped in a tight hug. "Are you alright? Oh, I was so worried when I saw the news report! Your uncle is down there yelling at everyone to do something...I better call him and the police to say that you are safe. What happened? A student said a winged-man swooped down the hallway and just took you!"

All of this was said in one breath. Ally pried herself loose and patted her aunt's arm. "I'm perfectly fine. Spider-Man saved me. I'll explain the story when Uncle J and the cops get here. I'd rather not explain it more than once..."

So Joan quickly called her husband and the police, who rushed right over. Ally told them what happened and calmly inquired as to what became of Vulture. The police assured her that he was in custody and would be let out for a long time.

"You're getting a bodyguard!" Jonah snapped as he paced up and down the living room after the police had left. "We can't have this happening all the time...Spider-Man can't be counted on!"

Ally rolled her green eyes. "I don't need a bodyguard! I'm sure this won't happen again..." _I hope so. _"If it does, then we can discuss the topic of my safety."

"Spider-Man has everything under control, dear." Joan soothed her husband. "I know you don't like him, but he saved our niece. You must be willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I don't trust that guy...but fine! But if he messes up, he'll have me and the community to answer to!" Jonah raved before turning on his heel and storming to his office. Joan shook her head and patted Ally's hand.

"Do you need anything dear?"

"No, I'm fine. Actually, I was going to ask later, but I figure I might as well ask now. Can I go to a friend's house for dinner tomorrow?" She figured Peter would understand the delay.

"Of course. Who's your friend?"

"Peter Parker."

"Oh, he's a nice young man! He works for your uncle, you know. I know his aunt, too. She's very sweet. I'm glad you made friends with Peter. Now, off to bed with you. You must be exhausted!"

Ally nodded and hurried up the stairs and collapsed onto her bed. She decided to rig up a security system later on in the week...

She needed to be able to sleep at _some _point.

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait...but I'm back!**

**So, I've had one person express interest in creating an OC for this story. So if you want to, go right ahead. I'm particularly looking for a major villain. I like to see those creative juices flowing :)**

**Thanks guys! **


	6. Christmas Grinches

**I do not own Spiderman or the TV series, Spectacular Spiderman. **

**Christmas Grinches**

Due to her near-kidnapping, Joan decided to keep her niece home the next day just to be safe. Ally called Peter and assured him she was fine and that she would be over for dinner that night. After she hung up she wondered where he had gone to after the creepy bird-man attacked. He didn't seem like the kind of person to abandon someone in need.

Her gaze roamed over her laptop. She would figure out the mystery of Peter Parker later. Now was probably the best time to hook up a security system; one that couldn't be hacked into by rogue geniuses.

Ally reached under her bed and pulled out a cardboard box of old wires and other miscellaneous pieces of circuitry. She enjoyed inventing when she had spare time and kept a collection of spare parts. There was enough for a decent security system.

When J. Jonah Jameson opened his niece's bedroom door to drag her down for breakfast he found her sprawled on the floor, wires and other sorts of techno junk covering her bedroom floor. Her raven hair was tied back as she worked with some sort of keypad, hooking wires to it and brandishing a screwdriver.

"What in blazes are you doing?" Jameson demanded.

"I'm making a security system for my bedroom," Ally answered as she concentrated. "No offense, but I don't really trust the ones they sell in stores. I'd prefer to make my own."

"Geez, is this what you do in your spare time? What happened to puzzles and stuff like that?"

"Uncle J, I'm trying to work here."

"Don't give me lip, girl. Alright, but if you blow a fuse or something you're paying for it." Jameson warned as he backed out of her workspace.

"Sure thing. See you later."

It took around six hours to put the system together. Ally finished by synchronizing the system to her laptop so she would know if someone tried to break in while she wasn't there. And she _always _had her laptop with her.

"Geez," Ally exclaimed as she spotted the time. "I'm going to be late for dinner!"

The raven-haired girl shoved her laptop into her bag and quickly got into her winter wear. She jogged downstairs and found her aunt watching television. "Aunt Joan, can you give me a ride to Peter's?"

"Of course." Joan replied. "I certainly wouldn't want you to walk after what happened."

_Neither would I. _Ally thought wearily.

...

Five minutes later Ally was on Peter's front porch. She rang the doorbell and a few seconds later the door opened to reveal an elderly lady.

"Aunt May!" Peter cried as he entered the front hall. "I said I would get it!"

"I wanted to get a look at your new friend." May said with a warm smile.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Ally Hamilton. Jonah's niece." Ally extended her hand and May shook it firmly.

"None of that ma'am business around here. Please, call me May." May ushered her inside and shut the door. "You didn't walk here, did you?"

"My Aunt Joan dropped me off. She didn't want to take any chances due to...you know." Ally fought back an onslaught of shivers.

"I understand completely." May said soothingly. "I heard all about your achievements. You have a brilliant mind."

"Thank you." Ally smiled and Peter led her to the couch. "It's difficult sometimes."

Peter grinned. "No kidding."

"Peter!" May scolded. "You don't joke about attempted kidnappings!"

"I wasn't!" Peter protested.

"It's fine." Ally said quickly. "Hey, something sure smells good."

It was a poor attempt to change the subject, but it worked. Soon Ally was shoved into the dining room and food was piled onto her plate. She shared stories of her childhood in Florida and Peter shared the tragic story of his Uncle Ben.

"With great power comes great responsibility," Ally echoed. "I like that."

Peter smiled softly. "It's a good motto to live by."

"It is," May agreed. "Now, where did I put those baby albums?"

"YES!" Ally grinned.

"Aunt May!"

...

It was halfway through the second album when Peter's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Peter answered quickly, his face red from embarrassment. "Uh-huh...actually, I have Ally over right now-hold on." He lowered his phone and glanced at Ally. "Gwen asked if I wanted to go skating at the Rockefeller Centre. Do you want to come?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea." May said uncertainly.

"I'll call my aunt and ask," Ally lied. She went into the kitchen, pulled out her cell and pretended to call her aunt. "Hey, Aunt Joan. Can I go ice skating with Peter? I'll be careful, I promise. Yes, I'll be home before curfew. I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up, okay? Thanks."

Ally headed back into the living room. "I can go."

"Great! Hey, Gwen? Is it okay if I bring Ally along? Okay, okay, I was just making sure. See you soon." Peter hung up and grinned. "It's time to teach the Florida native to ice skate."

"This'll be fun." Ally grinned. "Thanks for the meal, May. Do you need help cleaning up?"

"You kids go have fun." May shooed them out. "Peter, make sure you mind your curfew as well."

Peter and Ally walked down the snow-covered sidewalks. "You didn't really ask for permission did you?"

Ally shrugged. "No. Aunt Joan would never let me go ice skating. But I really want to. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Peter knew he should probably have declined Gwen's offer but he knew Ally had been looking forward to ice skating. Besides, it was the Christmas season. Surely the villains wouldn't strike on Christmas.

"Did anything interesting happen at school today?"

"Well...Flash fractured his ankle yesterday. He got a cast on it and I get a month of no beatings." Peter pumped his fist in the air.

"I missed the good stuff." Ally sighed. "Stupid bird-themed super villain. What kind of crazies do you have in this place?"

_You have no idea. _Peter thought tiredly.

...

Ally stared at the skates on her feet. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"It'll be fine." Peter helped her onto the ice. "You'll do a lot better than Flash."

The blonde jock was hobbling on the ice with his crutches. "That's true." Ally muttered.

"Hey guys!"

Gwen and a redhead skated up to them. "Hey, Tiger." The redhead greeted.

"Hey, MJ. Ally, this is Mary Jane. Mary Jane, this is Ally." Peter introduced.

Mary Jane smiled. "The whole city knows who you are, kid."

Ally flushed. "I tried to stop him."

"I don't think there's a force on Earth that can stop J. Jonah Jameson from doing something." Peter laughed.

_There's Aunt Joan,_ Ally thought in amusement.

"You guys go ahead and do a few laps. I'm going to teach Ally how to skate." Peter smiled and the two females skated off. Peter took Ally's hand and guided her across the ice. "Not too fast and don't dig your blades into the ice too hard."

Ally stumbled and tripped many times. "This is a sport?" She moaned as Peter helped her up for the umpteenth time.

Before Peter could respond an odd expression came across his face. He shoved Ally aside and jumped in the air. Ally watched in awe as he barely avoided being plowed into by Kenny Kong.

"Wow," Gloria said in amazement. "That was amazing!"

Peter winced slightly and immediately toppled to the ice. "Whoops!"

Kenny burst into laughter and Ally frowned. How did one go from being completely coordinated to a hopeless klutz?

"Looks like someone could use a lesson."

Ally watched as the Hispanic teenager that was friends with Sally skated up to Peter and helped him to his feet. Peter blushed and smiled. Ally wrinkled her nose at the expression on his face and tried skating off. She tripped over her blades and someone caught her before she struck the ice.

"Some help Peter is being." Mary Jane remarked as she and Gwen supported Ally.

Gwen stared wistfully at Peter. "He's making those eyes at Liz again."

Mary Jane shook her head. "You need to bring that boy to his senses before he makes a big mistake."

_High school romance. Blech. _Ally had a feeling Peter's love life was as tangled as a ball of yarn.

Soon Liz ditched Peter and joined the injured Flash on the wooden bench. Peter's shoulders slumped. Ally slid over to Peter and grabbed onto his shoulders. "Thanks for leaving me to fend for myself."

Peter turned red. "I'm sorry! I-"

Ally rolled her green eyes. "Never mind. Boys will be boys. Cooties and all."

Peter snorted. "We're not that bad."

"Whatever you say," Ally teased. "How about getting some hot cocoa?"

"Sure thing, my lady." Peter drawled sarcastically and the two took off their skates and headed for the snack counter. Peter took the Styrofoam cups of hot liquid and Ally paid for them.

"You paid for my skates," Ally said as Peter tried to wave her money away. "The least I could do is pay for the hot chocolate."

The two made their way back to the rink. Some people raced by Peter and jostled his elbow. The hot cocoa flew from the cup and splattered all over him-including his tongue. "Ow!"

A bolt of electricity slammed into the middle of the ice rink. A being that seemed to be completely made of electricity emerged from the resulting smoke. His eyes locked onto Ally's. "Ho-ho! Looks like we can kill two birds with one stone. The genius and the wall crawler in one place."

Ally bit her lip nervously and glanced beside her. Peter was gone. "Oh great."

The man stepped towards her. Two strands of webbing shot forwards and wrapped around him. "Now, now Electro. Play nice. There are children here."

The words were barely distinguishable. Electro scowled and forcefully yanked Spider Man down from his perch in the tree. Ally yelped as the iconic Rockefeller tree came tumbling down. Spider Man landed a few feet away. "Hey! That was the Christmas tree! You destroyed _the _Christmas tree!"

"Ally!" Gwen cried tearfully. She stared in dismay at the tree and tried not to focus on the fact that Peter was nowhere in sight. "You need to get out of here!"

"I don't think so!"

Ally spun around and barely managed to avoid the Vulture. "Come on, man!" Ally cried as she ran. "Twice in one week ain't cool!"

"I'll say. Come on, Beaky. Don't you have a life?" Spider Man used his webbing to prevent the Vulture from attacking Ally. The Vulture narrowly avoided colliding with the nearby building.

"This is an odd team-up," Spider Man remarked. Ally backed away slowly and made another break for it.

"She's getting away!" Electro howled.

"Oh good!" Spider Man shot a net over the duo and swung over to Ally. She latched onto him as he swung away. "Alright, brainiac. It seems that keeping you close is the only way I can protect you. I have a feeling there are more of those goons out here tonight."

"Brilliant," Ally groaned. She nervously glanced behind them. "Bird Brain is gaining."

"Those are good ones. Mind if I use them sometime?" Spider Man latched onto a building and Ally climbed onto the roof. Spider Man attempted to knock him out of the air.

"Hey! Watch it!" Vulture bellowed angrily as Spider Man nearly took out his earpiece.

Spider Man used this to his advantage. Ally watched in awe as he wrapped the villain up in his webbing. The Vulture careened down and landed in the branches of the fallen Christmas tree. "Good one."

"Thanks. Now hang on!" Ally clung to Spider Man's back and the hero jumped off the building and landed on a speeding taxi. Electro hung on to the bus behind them and shot his electric beams. The wind whipped Ally's raven hair around her face.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked anxiously.

"Eh. Kind of." Spider Man replied and flipped off the taxi. He landed on the sidewalk and quickly jumped the fence leading to the tire factory. Electro followed them.

_Idiot, _Ally thought. She stood behind a pile of tires and watched as Spider Man did his thing.

Electro tried to shock the hero but Spider Man was too quick. Soon Electro was trapped by a stack of tires. He fruitlessly tried to shock his way out and become stuck by the melted rubber.

"Two done and hopefully no more to go." The words barely left Spider Man's mouth when a fist made of sand shot forwards and slammed into him. Ally stared.

"Dear heavens. How many of these creeps are there?" She whispered.

"What's the matter, web head?" A large, hulking rhino-man taunted as he came beside the sand man. "Getting tired?"

"Oh great. Flint and O'Hirn. The two dodos. Hey, my burnt tongue is better!"

"That's Sandman and Rhino to you, buddy." Ally flinched as Sandman punched Spider Man clear over the fence and into the middle of traffic.

"Where's the girl?" Sandman asked.

Rhino shrugged. "Start looking. I'll take care of the web head."

Ally gulped and thought hard. This Flint guy was made entirely of sand. So, maybe if she got him wet he would freeze up. But how was she going to do it?

Her gaze flickered to the grocery store a few blocks down. Emergency sprinklers. Large freezers.

Bingo.

Ally bolted from her hiding spot. She clambered over the fence and tore down the sidewalk. Sandman was quick to follow, rising up in a wave of sand. She veered left and right to avoid the large hands reaching for her.

"Stay still, you little brat!" Sandman growled.

Ally tumbled into the grocery store and jumped over one of the checkout counters. She grabbed one of the lighters that were normally stashed by the checkout clerks and frantically tore the protector off. "Sorry!" She cried. She grabbed a packet of cigarettes off of the current paying customer and took off before the angry clerk could get his hands on her. "Emergency!"

The glass doors exploded and a flurry of sand flowed in. Shoppers screamed and ran for cover. Ally climbed one of the shelves and got as close as she could to one of the sprinklers. "Come on," she begged and tried to make the lighter work.

"Daddy's home!" Sandman called and threw his weight against the shelf Ally was on. It started to tip just as a flame appeared. Ally lit the cigarette and the smoke wafted towards the sprinklers. The raven-haired girl braced herself for impact and her body jolted.

The sprinklers went off instantly and water spewed down on everyone. Ally raced for an abandoned shopping cart.

"What the-?" Sandman frowned in confusion as he started to slow down.

"Hey, ugly! It's time for your shower!" Ally called. She charged forwards and slammed into the villain with her cart. Sandman toppled into it and the girl pushed him towards the freezers. She found the store's storage freezer and tipped the sluggish Sandman in.

"Merry Christmas," she said cheerfully and shut the door tightly.

After a few bangs, all was silent. Ally cautiously peered through the window. Sandman was completely frozen. "Yes! Now to see if I can find Spider Man."

...

_Rhino, Kraven and Mysterio taken care of. _Spider Man finished his web and stared at the firmly trapped Mysterio. _But I lost Sandman and Ally. If he got his hands on her-_

"How many of these guys were there?"

Spider Man spun around. "You're alright! What happened to Sandman?"

Ally grinned as she jogged up to him. "He's currently frozen in the grocery store freezer."

"Genius!"

"I try." Ally looked around the destroyed mall. "Those radio reports sure are quick."

"Well, I also called the cops. That might have helped." Spider Man wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'll bring you back to the rink."

"And you'll tell me who the rest of these creeps are?"

"I guess I better." Spider Man reluctantly agreed.

...

Spider Man dropped Ally off at the Rockefeller rink. She joined a very concerned Gwen and Mary Jane, who were huddled by the tree. The police were surrounding the tree and preparing to apprehend Vulture.

"I hope Peter's alright." Gwen whispered. "And I'm glad you're fine, Ally."

"Thanks. Spider Man saved my butt." Ally tried to grin. Her nerves were beginning to get shot.

"That's his job."

"Peter!" Gwen exclaimed and wrapped him in a hug. Peter winced and held the cups of hot chocolate away from him.

"Easy!" He cautioned.

Mary Jane swatted him on the arm. "Where were you?"

"The snack man abandoned his post so I went down the street to get some more." Peter explained. "Why? What happened here?"

Ally managed not to roll her eyes. "Only a group of dorks trying to kidnap me and destroy Spider Man."

"Geez. I'm sorry I left you alone like that."

Ally smiled faintly. "It's alright."

_You may not have saved me as Peter Parker, but you did as someone else. Thanks._

**So this was based on the episode **_**Reinforcements. **_**A few things were tweaked, obviously. I apologize for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
